¡Despierta, Alemania!
by Cesar Bedoya
Summary: Prusia e Italia han estado actuando con demasiada cercanía, lo cual hace que Alemania al fin reaccione.
1. Prefacio

La cosa más importante en la vida de Alemania era Italia.

Cuando se despertaba por la mañana, lo primero en lo que pensaba era Italia.

Cuando cerraba los ojos durante la noche, pensaba en Italia.

Incluso la cosa más boba, como comer pasta algún día por casualidad, hacía que terminara acordándose de Italia.

Amaba a Italia.

Pero tan solo recientemente se había percatado de eso.

Italia debía ser algo realmente maravilloso como para hacer que Alemania se enamorara de otro hombre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al principio, se supone que iban a reunirse en la plaza. Pero ahora Italia no sólo lo había hecho ir a la estación de tren a buscarlo, sino que ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde y nunca se había bajado en la estación.

Prusia había estado caminando de un lado a otro y finalmente se le acercó.

—Oye, _West..._ Quizás él no va a venir. ¿No deberíamos dar la vuelta y ya?  
—No. Él dijo que vendría —respondió Alemania —. Y los italianos suelen ser así de impuntuales.

La verdad era que Alemania comenzaba a preocuparse. Había tardado ya demasiado, y si simplemente hubiera decidido no venir habría llamado con alguna excusa. Definitivamente se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— _West..._ —Prusia lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio el tumulto que se asomaba en la entrada. Y entonces lo vio.

Su corazón saltó al ver su rostro, pues hace tiempo que no lo veía, pero lo más importante era que la imagen mental que le quedaba de él no le hacía justicia a lo que veía ahora.

— _¡Doitsu!_

Italia se le tiró encima sin más, en frente de todas las personas que estaban ahí. Alemania no tardó en reprenderlo. Sin embargo, él se quedó ahí de todas formas, pegado a él. Con sus ojos cerrados parecía que no lo veía, **pero sí lo observaba.** Además, tenía esa sonrisa, y lucía tan feliz... tan feliz como se veía Prusia por su presencia.

—¡Ita-chan! Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes, ¿qué pasó? Eso no es _asombroso._  
—Ah, pero eso no importa. Ya estoy aquí —respondió Italia, para luego volverse hacia Alemania —. Vee, ¿no es así, _Doitsu_?

Alemania solo asintió. Sintió un pequeño rubor subir a sus mejillas. Supuso que estaba muy feliz. En verdad le hacía mucha ilusión el hecho de que Italia estuviera de visita y de que probablemente dormiría en su casa esa noche. Le hacía recordar aquella época.

Por supuesto, Italia no podía parar de hablar, contándole quién sabe qué cosas a Gilbert acerca del tiempo en que no se vieron. Definitivamente le daba igual cualquier momento incómodo que haya habido antes entre ellos. Alemania enrojeció un poco de solo pensar en "aquello". Era algo estúpido entonces.

Podía ver el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Prusia al hablar con Italia, y luego posó sus ojos sobre este último, y observó su sonrisa...

—Ve, ¿ _Doitsu_? —murmuró Italia de pronto —¿Pasa algo?  
—No, n-nada... —se apresuró a responder, apartando la mirada.  
—¡Ah! _Doitsu_ , ¿sabes algo? Te extrañé mucho —Alemania se sobresaltó al escuchar esa frase —, no sé si fue lo mismo para ti, pero la verdad es que yo sí quería verte. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo todos los días, justo como hacíamos antes, podríamos salir a dar un paseo solos o con los demás justo como ahora, ¿qué te parece? ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido? ¿Qué piensas, _Doitsu_?  
—Sí, seguro... —murmuró Alemania, mientras Prusia parecía reprimir una risita.

Finalmente se sentaron en una banca que estaba en el parque, solo para descansar un poco. Mientras Alemania iba por unos helados. Era algo absurdo, pero la verdad era que se sentía incómodo al lado de Italia, por lo que decidió que sería él quién iría junto al carrito. Desde ahí, podía ver cómo movían los labios para hablar, pero no podía oír con exactitud lo que decían.

Prusia, obviamente, lucía muy animado. De hecho, había estado particularmente feliz por lo de la visita de Italia, haciendo incluso todo lo que Alemania le pedía. Por alguna razón, él esperaba mucho de Italia. Pero bueno, ¿quién no querría a Italia de todos modos?

Pero una especie de alarma invadió momentáneamente a Alemania. Esto fue precisamente cuando traían las compras de vuelta a casa. Prusia se había ofrecido a mitad del camino a cargar sus bolsas, cuando Italia se quejaba de que eran muy pesadas, y las llevó todas adentro, recibiendo muchos elogios por parte de Italia. ¿Se imaginan si ellos tuvieran algo que ver? Su hermano a veces podía ser raro... Así que no le sorprendería que algún día saliera con algo así. Pero, ¿se lo imaginaban? El mundo explotaría si eso sucediera.

—Voy a llevar las cosas a la cocina. Ahora regreso.

Alemania se dirigió rumbo al lugar que había señalado, mientras Prusia e Italia se quedaban en la sala hablando de quién sabe qué. Bueno, no sabía, hasta que escuchó su nombre por ahí en la conversación.

—... Alemania. Pensé que quizás podría estar enojado por algo.

A Alemania le daba curiosidad saber qué podría decir Italia sobre él. Es decir, en condiciones normales no le interesaría en lo absoluto, pero los términos en los que quedó su relación* la última vez que se vieron, como que no fueron muy buenos.

—¿Qué te acongoja?  
—Ya sabes. Los términos en los que quedamos aquella vez...

Alemania dio un respingo al oír esa frase. Era exactamente lo mismo en lo que había estado pensando.

—Me da la impresión —continuó Italia —de que Alemania está enojado conmigo de alguna forma, es tan incómodo hablar con normalidad, me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes porque quizás ya se aburrió de mí.  
—¡No digas eso, Ita-chan! Estoy seguro de que... —Prusia hizo una pausa —Dime, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?  
—Bueno, las cosas que pasaron y nos dijimos fueron horribles y luego todo se arregló pero no directamente y eso no es lo mismo así que siento que en realidad no pasó nada y fue solo mi imaginación pero se supone que debo actuar normal pero no puedo y... Todavía está el asunto del —.

Por un momento, Alemania creyó que se habían callado completamente, pero luego de escuchar bien se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaban susurrando. Alemania se sintió desconcertado; Italia dijo todas esas cosas en voz alta pero ahora tenía miedo de ser escuchados, tanto como para asegurarse aunque pensaran que él estaba muy ocupado parara oírlos, y eso era absurdo. ¿Qué podían estar escondiendo?

Alemania se asomó bruscamente hacia la sala movido por la curiosidad que le causaban esos dos, y se encontró con esta escena; Prusia e Italia demasiado cerca uno del otro, susurrándose algo en el oído, que se escuchó algo así como «el fin de semana», justo antes de que lo miraran espantados y se separaran rápidamente. Como si planearan algo malévolo como en las caricaturas.

—¡W- _West! —_ Prusia reaccionó de esa forma. Seguramente le estaba diciendo algo malo a Italia. Quizás... ¡sobre él!  
— _Doitsū —_ dijo Italia en su tono musical, esforzándose por tratar de cambiar el tema, o algo así —¿Verdad que habrá una fiesta, en casa de España?  
—Sí —no era su intención sonar tan seco, pero justo así le salió la voz.  
—Ve, eso es genial, Prusia me dijo que llegarían los dos.  
—Eh, sí...  
—¡Va a ser divertido! Ve, _Doitsū_ , ¿qué hay para cenar?

Alemania, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Italia al decir esas palabras, se sintió muy bien y orgulloso de su elección, al momento de responder:

—Pasta.


	3. Capítulo 2

Alemania estaba preocupado. Lo último que quería era que Italia pensara que estaba enojado con él o algo así, y también preferiría que actuarán como antes, pero...

¡Era tan difícil!

Italia tenía razón, era algo incómodo hablar con él, por mucho que quisiera aclarar las cosas para evitar que él asumiera algo que no era cierto, de todas formas le asustaba empeorarlo. Italia podía ser muy sensible a veces.

Pero quizás podía cambiar las cosas.

Dentro de poco sería año nuevo, y España daría una fiesta. Italia, por supuesto, estaría allí. También Alemania (gracias a Prusia). Por lo tanto, podría hablar con él de forma normal, no como lo que había sucedido dos días, donde no podían dirigirse la palabra sin Prusia como su intermediario. Podría meterle conversación y hacerlo hablar con comodidad (era muy fácil hacer eso con Veneciano, la verdad) y luego, sería fácil continuar con la conversación, y hablarían con tanta confianza como antes. Era un plan infalible.

Fue en este momento al verse "planeando" algo para hablar con Italia, y no en otro, donde Alemania se comenzaba a preguntar: ¿qué estaba pasando?

De repente, parecía una colegiala pensando todo el tiempo en... eh... en un chico. Últimamente era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Es decir, antes también, pero era porque casi vivían juntos... De alguna forma, su... cariño por él realmente había trascendido el tiempo. Eso era increíble. Probablemente, si Italia fuese una mujer...

¡No! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? ¡Eso estaba mal!

No, esperen...

No está mal. No era eso lo que quería decir. Es decir, últimamente la gente que vive **en él** comenzaba a ver con normalidad una relación así pero, aún así... Alemania pensó que nunca podría querer a otro hombre de _esa forma_.

Pero ya eso comenzaba a parecer otra cosa. Hace mucho había pensado lo mismo, aunque había asumido que era una confusión. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente.

Al ver a Prusia acercarse en su dirección, se avergonzó al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que tenía.

—Prusia, Italia llamó. Me dijo que te saludara

A Prusia se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué cuenta?  
—Va a quedarse aquí, un par de días —Alemania vio que el otro quedaba con la boca abierta, y añadió: —, otra vez.

Al principio se quedó callado y solo sonrió, pero luego comenzó a saltar.

— _Kesesesesese~_  
—Qué fastidio...  
—¡Ita-chan se va a quedar otra vez! Está cada vez más cerca, ¿no crees, _West_?  
—Pensándolo bien, creo que eso ya debías saberlo, pues ayer los vi hablando acerca de eso —Él sabía exactamente qué no sabía, pues suponía que había asumido que Italia solo iría a la fiesta y ya. Aún así lo dijo. Prusia se había quedado frío, para su sorpresa.  
— _West_... solo estábamos hablando so... —se interrumpió —y ya.  
—¿Y para eso era necesario susurrar? —Alemania se tapó la boca luego de decir eso, al ver la expresión de estupefacción en su rostro —Lo siento, no quise decir eso...  
—¿Qué malo podríamos decir entonces?

De repente, a Alemania le dio la impresión de que estaba esquivando la pregunta, pero no quería decir algo peor o algo así. De esa misma forma fue como terminó lo de Italia. Y para Prusia eso sería mucho peor. Mejor lo dejó así.

—

Esta vez Italia quiso llegar mucho antes, poco tiempo después de su última visita. Y quiso que se vieran en la plaza. Alemania, por alguna razón, estaba algo aliviado de que Prusia no pudiera venir, por mucho que hubiese querido, así que solo serían Italia y él, y eso era agradable. Pero sin duda, nadie lo hubiera preparado para el momento en que vio a Italia correr hacia él.

— _¡Doitsu!_ —Alemania sintió _ese_ cosquilleo en el pecho cuando escuchó su nombre salir de su boca, como cuando uno sabe con anticipación que algo será bueno.  
—¡I-Italia! —exclamó Alemania luego de que, como siempre, Italia se le tirara encima.

A petición de Italia, fueron a diferentes lugares. Al principio, Alemania protestó diciendo que había que ir a casa pronto, antes de que llegara su hermano, pero termino accediendo. Aunque, la verdad era que él planeaba "ceder" desde el principio.

Accedió con gusto a ir a una cafetería primero. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaba al lado de una ventana y, por la posición en la que estaban, la luz caía sobre el rostro de Italia, haciendo que se viera... bonito. Veía encantado como hacía ese ruido asqueroso con el pitillo de la malteada, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Por un momento, Alemania se distrajo y luego notó que el otro lo estaba viendo.

—Ve, _Doitsu_ , ¿qué te pasa? —le inquirió —No has dicho nada desde que estamos aquí. ¿En qué piensas?  
—No estoy pensando en nada —Más bien no quería que Italia supiera que estaba concentrado en lo lindo que se veía ese día. Eso era _raro_.

A propósito de "raro", todo ese tiempo se había sentido de esa forma. De alguna manera estar con Italia últimamente le provocaba nervios. Pero... de una buena forma. No, de hecho, no se sentía nervioso, sino más bien... se sentía muy feliz a su lado, y recordar todas las cosas que pasaron juntos. Tanto que lo hacía temblar.

— _Doitsu_ , ¿tienes frío? —preguntó Italia mientras iban caminando por el puente peatonal.  
—Mm, no... No es nada.  
—Te comportas diferente.

Italia dijo esa frase en un tono feo, con una expresión que quizás podría interpretarse como disgusto. Oh no, lo estaba arruinando...

—¡ _Doitsu_ , mira! —Esa expresión no duró por mucho tiempo. Repentinamente, a Italia se le ocurrió salir corriendo y colgarse de la baranda del puente.

Alemania vio la escena con horror, debido a que pasó demasiado rápido y por una fracción de segundo pareció que iba a caer en la carretera, pues tenía medio cuerpo afuera.

—¡Italia, cuidado!

Antes de darse cuenta, se había lanzado sobre él. También lo había agarrado por la cintura para hacer que volviera a pegar los pies en el suelo.

—Ve, _Doitsu..._ —susurró Italia, muy cerca de él —Estoy bien. Vamos, ¿qué me podría pasar?

Italia miró hacia el frente y señaló hacia ninguna parte. Quizás hacia el cielo oscuro, o hacia las luces de la ciudad.

—¿No crees que es bonito? Mira...

Pero en vez de mirar hacia el lugar que él señalaba, lo vio directamente a la cara, iluminada por las luces tenues de la calle.

Alemania sintió que se le humedecían los ojos de pronto. Pensó se moriría si Italia desapareciera de su vida de alguna forma. ¡Increíble!

Se había enamorado de un chico.


	4. Capítulo 3

Alemania jamás pensó que pensaría algo así pero; desgraciadamente, esta vez estaba Prusia con ellos. Se supone que iban a ir juntos a casa de España luego de las seis, pero Prusia estaba perdiendo el tiempo de un lado a otro junto con Italia. Eso a Alemania le disgustaba.

Aunque no debería.

Prusia era su hermano y era más que obvio que Italia lo último que sentía era lo mismo por él. Además, no había razones para creer que Prusia también sería... otro raro como él. Al menos antes no había notado nada.

¿Acaso eso se nota?

Desde la habitación podía escuchar que ambos se reían de forma exagerada, y cuando se asomó, Prusia estaba sobre él. Al principio se veía extraño, sobretodo por el hecho de que se separaron bruscamente al notar su presencia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad solo le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Aún así...

—¡Sí se nota! —murmuró.  
—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Italia, luego de sentarse bien en el sillón una vez más.  
—N-nada.

De ser por Italia habrían llegado a recoger los borrachos, y encima Prusia le seguía las aguas.

Una cosa. Alemania ya había sido rechazado una vez. "Aquello" era precisamente eso: alguna vez Alemania creyó ver señales de un posible interés en él por parte de Italia, y ese libro estúpido contribuyó a que pensara eso. Por supuesto, se dio por sentado que era un malentendido, y todo regresó a la normalidad... Más o menos. En realidad, nunca nada fue lo mismo, y fue mucho peor luego de lo que pasó en la guerra. Lo más feo es que el asunto del "interés" acabó siendo lo contrario.

Como las cosas habían cambiado, ya no actuaban con tanta cercanía como antes; ya no dormían juntos, ni comían juntos, ni se bañaban juntos, ni... Se entiende, ¿no?

Y como las naciones tienen memoria de pollo, ya nadie recordaba lo buenos amigos que eran Alemania e Italia, y ahora pasaba otra cosa: veían a Prusia e Italia como más cercanos. Más de una vez había escuchado los típicos chistes que hacen sobre las parejas, pero nunca se los había tomado en serio. Pensó que sería lo mismo que con Francia e Inglaterra y... Un momento, ¿qué fue lo que pasó al final con esos dos?

La razón por la que de repente Alemania estaba pensando en todo eso era que, al España abrir la puerta, a Prusia se le había ocurrido la idea de tomar a Italia del brazo, mientras que Alemania... estaba allá atrás. En esa **zona**. España sonrió sabiendo lo que significaba. Hace años Alemania había sido condenado a la famosa _friendzone_ y ya había pasado su oportunidad de escapar. Esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba sentado mirando hacia un punto fijo en el espacio pensando en lo mucho que prefería que Prusia simplemente no estuviera ahí.

Hablando de Prusia, hace mucho rato que no lo veía.

A esas alturas, la mayoría ya estaban ebrios. Por un lado Romano estaba inusualmente enlazado con España, mientras esté bromeaba diciendo que probablemente lo mataría al día siguiente. Por otro lado, en una esquina estaba Francia e Inglaterra y se estaban manoseando o algo así (por alguna razón pensó que debía recordar eso). Iggy estaba bastante receptivo también; quizás España había drogado a todos los _tsundere_ de la habitación.

Alemania se sentía realmente incómodo viendo esos escenarios y de haber estado junto a Prusia probablemente estaría distraído tratando de hacer que se calmara pero estaría muy ebrio para poder detenerlo y estarían riéndose juntos, pero no lo había visto en ninguna parte. Es por eso que decidió levantarse (con un poco de dificultad —no sabía que sería así) y subió las escaleras.

Por un momento, le dio la impresión de que escuchaba ruidos extraños, no habría sabido cómo describirlo. Pero entonces le dio la impresión de haber escuchado la voz de Italia Veneciano.

Parecía que se quejaba, así que pensó que alguien le estaría haciendo daño sin pararse a pensar quién podría ser, así que subió precipitadamente las escaleras.

—¡Italia! —gritó mientras se asomaba en el pasillo —¿Qué está...?

Por un momento, Alemania creyó que se quedaría ahí mudo de por vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, no debía sorprenderse. Prusia estaba encima de Italia, y este último estaba a medio vestir. Ambos lo veían con ojos de tragedia.


	5. Capítulo 4

Alemania creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Es decir, habían vuelto a ser como era antes de que Feliciano los visitara aquel día. Excepto por Prusia. Ya casi no lo veía porque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Lo estaba evitando, como si Alemania tuviera algún problema con eso...

Bueno, sí lo tenía, pero eso no significaba que odiara a su hermano. Ni mucho menos a Italia, aunque sí le daba la impresión de que no lo iba a ver más nunca.

Se despertó de golpe al sentir el impacto de su teléfono en la cara. Se había quedado dormido y se le había caído de las manos. Lo tomó y lo volvió a encender y eran como las diez de la noche, como porque no se fijó bien. Prusia había salido muy temprano (siempre lo hacía para evitar verle la cara en la mañana) y no había vuelto a entrar de puntillas como en días anteriores. Eso ya lo estaba preocupando.

Trató de distraerse pensando en cualquier cosa, pero, ¿cualquier cosa? Acabo pensando en esa escena. Alemania deseaba que se le borrara el casete con ayuda del alcohol, pero eso no sucedió. Ahora lo veía hasta en la sopa.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero era muy aburrido ser una nación. A una nación nunca le pasan cosas buenas, sino puras cosas malas, y ellos se hartan.

Al fin y al cabo, a la mañana siguiente no estaba en casa aún.

El día siguiente pasó sin ninguna clase de inconveniente, sobretodo porque estaba bastante ocupado con lo de la junta mundial, donde como era habitual nadie le prestaba atención (y luego se quejaban de que sus jefes los hacían hacer cosas raras). En el camino de regreso tampoco pensó mucho en su hermano, hasta que se acercó a la puerta. Allí tuvo miedo de entrar. En efecto, no había nadie dentro.

En total pasaron cinco días **sin que Prusia diera señales de vida**.

Alemania estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Qué tal si había desaparecido? Pero un país no desaparece de la nada. Bueno, quizás uno que ya no existe sí, pero no parecía dar ningún indicio.

Alemania pensó que se iba a morir al oír sonar su teléfono; en el silencio que había en la casa algo tan pequeño lo sobresaltaba. Luego de eso, tuvo miedo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero no supo lo que era el terror hasta que escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Ve, ¿Doitsu?

Tiró el teléfono violentamente. Eso no se lo esperaba. Luego, sonó su celular.

—¡Doitsu! ¿Por qué me colgaste? Lo siento, ¿todavía estás enojado conmigo?

¿Todavía? Nunca lo había estado...

—No, yo nunca...  
—¡Qué bueno! Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo ir, Doitsu?

A Alemania le pareció una pregunta estúpida.

—Siempre puedes venir, Italia.

Al parecer se quedó dormido otra vez, y lo supo porque lo despertó el ruido de la puerta. Se volteó y vio que Prusia venía entrando, con una expresión que demostraba que no esperaba ver a Alemania allí a esa hora.

—¡Eh, Prusia! —exclamó, pero este salió corriendo. Alemania trató de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo pero no lo logró. Era absurdo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero despertó más tarde de lo normal, y Prusia no se dignó a salir. El cielo estaba inusualmente nublado por lo que daba la impresión de que era más temprano. Fue por eso que se sorprendió al oír que tocaban la puerta.

—¡Ve, Doitsu!

A Alemania casi se le sale el corazón al percatarse segundos después de que la persona delante de él era Italia. Deseó que lo hubiera abrazado como solía hacer antes, pues esta vez no lo hizo.

—Hola, Italia... —murmuró. No tenía mucho ánimo en realidad —¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, Doitsu... ¿Y tú? —Ese "bien" no sonaba muy convencido. De hecho, en general su voz sonaba algo apagada. O no, más bien parecía había estado llorando o que estaba a punto de hacerlo —Me alegra mucho verte y no sabes cuánto, Do-Doitsu...

No resistió mucho más y rompió a llorar, arrojándose a los brazos de Alemania.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —decía entre sollozos. A Alemania lo ponía mal verlo así.  
—¿Por qué? No hiciste nada...  
—¡No! Escucha, es mi culpa —Italia empezó a soltar todo de golpe —. Prusia y yo no hacemos nada; hice que fingiéramos para llamar tu atención y ahora hice un lío. ¡Lo siento, Alemania, lo de las escaleras no...!

Italia se tapó la boca porque se arrepintió muy tarde de lo que iba a decir. Mientras tanto, Alemania tampoco pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir.

—¿Tú por qué querrías llamar mi atención?

Italia comenzó a llorar pero de verdad.

—¡No es que no te quiera, Doitsu! —dijo luego de un rato —Cuando hubo ese malentendido, eso fue hace tiempo y, ¿recuerdas que te dije que... antes quise a un niño? En ese entonces aún me preocupaba que pensaran que era raro. Es decir, todavía me preocupa, pero... —Italia se separó de él y se cubrió el rostro con las manos —. Te quiero, Doitsu.

Alemania se quedó perplejo y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer a continuación, pero esta vez confió en su instinto y vaciló un momento antes de abrazarlo, lo más fuerte que pudo. Eso era lo más tierno que había escuchado en su vida.

Y por supuesto, también era lo más tierno que Prusia había escuchado en su vida. Desde el lugar en el que estaba en el pasillo no podía ser visto, pero él sí que podía escucharlo todo. Realmente las cosas salieron justo como él quería.

 **FIN**


End file.
